


Grooming.

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessive Sam, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: @seafoxfire said:Dean growing angel wings because of a curse and Sam getting all possessive and touchy and manhandley much to dean’s discomfort. Cas shows up and is completely smitten and starts flirting with Dean (who gets even more uncomfortable) Sam gets jealous and proves to Dean who he belongs too. First time angsty af please ?





	

Dean woke up, groggy and uncomfortable. There was an aching in his back and shoulders, somewhat like the feeling his legs got from being in the car for too long. Cramped, stiff. He slowly opened his eyes, grumbling and stretching his arms, before attempting to roll onto his back. He whined and sat up instead, reaching a hand over his back to rub at a knot between his shoulderblades. He paused, feeling around. He scrambled out of bed and shot to his feet, beelining for the bathroom. Only he didn’t entirely fit through the door. He could only stand outside in the hall, staring at his reflection, where he seemed to have sprouted a massive pair of pearly white wings.

One wing was a little crooked from almost rolling over onto it, and the feathers were all pointing different directions. He clearly needed a good grooming. He frowned and rolled his shoulders, causing the wings to partly realign themselves. Then, he went back towards the bed, staring down at it, and trying to figure out how he was supposed to sleep with wings. Luckily, he hadn’t woken Sam with all his rustling around yet. He crawled up onto the bed and flopped down on his stomach, letting the long feathers sprawl on either side of him. He had no idea how they were supposed to fix this, but it could wait a few more hours until the sun came up.

-

Dean sighed as he slowly awakened, feeling a bit more refreshed. He had a lazy smile on his face. He realized as he came to consciousness that he could hear a soft rustling. There was a sensation he couldn’t quite describe, somewhere between having one’s hair stroked and back rubbed. It felt nice. Soothing. He sighed happily.

After a few minutes, he began to perk up. Who the hell was touching him?

He peeked up, and found Sam looming over him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin, wings rustling and curling over him instinctively. “What are you doing, Sam?!”

Sam stepped back out of the way, looking like he’d been accused of something he hadn’t done. “I was grooming your wings. They were all disheveled. And now you’ve messed them up again. Lay still.” He reached towards Dean again.

Dean squawked indignantly and sat up, folding his wings behind him, arms spread. “Lay off! They’re mine, and I don’t want them so don’t play with them! While you were fondling my wings, you could have been doing some research and figuring out how to get rid of them.”

“I like them.” Sam grinned at him, but backed away, heading for the table. He pulled up his laptop and began typing.

Dean, meanwhile, frowned and pulled at one of his wings, stretching them experimentally. They were pretty, but he was not going to fit in his Baby with them. They’d be a nuisance while hunting and make him a huge target. They had to go.

-

A few hours later of Dean laying sprawled on the bed, his wings not entirely fitting on the mattress, a loud rustling was heard. Dean glanced up with a sigh, and found Castiel staring at him, face a tad pink. “What?”

Cas looked away quickly, and strode over to Sam, looking over his shoulder at the laptop screen. “I heard your prayer. Find anything?”

Sam looked up and shrugged. “Nothing yet. Maybe some kind of curse. Anything from your end?”

Cas shook his head, turning to look over at Dean again. “Probably right. I’ll…need to take a closer look, see if there are any sigils etched into the feathers, or on Dean’s back.”

And with that, he was all up close in Dean’s space, kneeling on the bed to look over the wings. The angel’s face seemed to be in awe, as he smoothed his fingers slowly over the long feathers. Dean squirmed, causing his wings to rustle, the feathers starting to stand up on end.

“They’re very beautiful, Dean. Almost opalescent in color.”

While the angel began to properly groom his feathers, Dean slowly began to settle down. It wasn’t until he felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck that he tensed up again. “…Cas?”

Castiel began working his fingertips into the stiff muscles between Dean’s wings, a serene expression on his face. He placed a few more kisses down Dean’s back until he reached the spot right between the wing joints. And then Dean heard an undignified yelp.

Dean looked up, and scrambled to turn around. Castiel was sprawled on the floor, coat rustled up, while Sam stood over him, shoulders heaving with harsh, quick breaths. He was a pillar of hard, angry muscle, and Dean shrunk back a little towards the pillows when Sam glanced back at him.

“I would recommend you don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you,” Sam said to the angel, who stayed silent on the floor, mouth agape. Cas closed his mouth and nodded quickly, looking down in shame. He disappeared with another rustle of wings.

Then Sam was turning back to Dean, advancing on him like a tiger. He stepped up to the side of the bed, and leaned in, grasping Dean’s chin, grip tight as Dean tried to pull away. He closed the distance quickly and mashed their mouths together. Dean pushed at Sam’s chest in shock, shuffling back and flopping against the pillows, his wings in disarray. “Sam?!”

Sam’s mouth turned up in a twisted smile. “You don’t think you belong to me? You’ve been mine since we started hunting together again. Wanted you all this time. You got handsome while I was gone, big brother, and I’m not going to let anyone else have you.”

Dean’s face was flushed bright red as Sam edged closer, leaning over him. He grabbed the other hunter’s wrists quickly as Dean went to push at him again, and pinned them over his head with one massive hand. The other hand started to roam down Dean’s body slowly, appreciating his firm chest, his slim torso. All the way down to start unbuttoning his jeans.

Dean started to buck, wings fluttering violently. “H-hey! Sam! Snap out of it. We…you’re my brother!” While it was true they were related, Dean wasn’t entirely hating this. Sam’s strong hands on him and lustful gaze were doing things to his body that he didn’t want to admit, but he didn’t want it like this. He’d been hoping for a romantic night out before their first time.

Dean yelped in surprise as Sam’s hand made its way down to squeeze his stiffening cock through his jeans. “I don’t think you really mind, do you?” He chuckled as Dean gasped when Sam reached inside, caressing bare flesh. “No, you want this.”

Sam tugged Dean’s pants down all the way, boxers coming along and both ending up on the floor. Dean was left in a thin tshirt that had gotten rucked up with all his squirming around. He pressed his palm flat to Dean’s waist, holding him until he stopped struggling. Dean was panting, a look in his eyes somewhere between fear and arousal.

Sam shifted down, slowly letting go of Dean’s wrists as his mouth enveloped his brother’s cock. At first Dean’s hands flew to push him away, but they froze, a shuddering moan escaping at the wet heat around him. His hands drooped to rest atop Sam’s head, eyelids at half mast while Sam began to suck and lick, bobbing slowly.

He felt Sam shifting and glanced down to see him digging around in his pocket and producing a small bottle of lube. Sam pushed his thighs up, and began running his fingertips gently along Dean’s ass until he reached his hole, pressing his finger in slowly. Dean’s head drooped back as his brother found his prostate in almost record time, moans turning desperate in a matter of seconds. Sam grinned around Dean’s cock as he stretched him on two slick fingers and then three before pulling away. He sat up and started undressing himself, eyes roaming over his brother while he dropped his clothing to the floor.

Dean blinked hazily up at him, leaning up to remove his shirt before laying back again, wings spread relaxed around him. He reached up for Sam, who met him, hands touching his face gently as their lips met. Sam’s hands roamed down his body slowly this time, reverently. His temper seemed to have cooled now that Dean was submitting to him willingly. He pushed Dean’s thighs up further this time while he pushed his cock against Dean’s hole, only finding a little resistance before he slipped inside.

Dean gasped sharply, body arching as Sam began to move inside him, already oversensitive from Sam’s teasing earlier. “Sammy~!”

Sam smirked as he gripped his brother’s hips while he thrust in and out deeply. He gazed down at Dean, eyes roaming up and down, and settling on the wings framing him. “They really are beautiful. But they’re mine. You, and everything you are belongs to me, Dean.”

Dean clenched hard at his brother’s possessive words, and it nearly sent them both over the edge. Sam groaned and slammed in hard, panting as he moved faster, chasing his pleasure. Dean moaned sharply, and then suddenly Sam felt a burst of something hot and wet splatter between them. Sam glanced down, and the sight of his brother’s come smeared on their stomachs was enough to make him finish, too. His hips stuttered, and eventually slowed until he stilled, head down to kiss at Dean’s neck, breathing hard.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that, until Sam’s arms started to shake, and Dean started to squirm and grumble about needing a shower.

“You’re going to need help with that,” Sam murmured with a mischievous smile.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled back at him, “You just want to keep molesting me.”

Sam just shrugged. “True.”


End file.
